Mi nombre es Prussia
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Prussia se encuentra atado, recluido, encerrado. No puede hacer nada. Solo perderse en el dolor, en su humillacion. Dejar de sentir.  Sera que puede escapar y rescatar lo que es importante para él? o morira como una nacion abandonada?/ RuPru-rape, angst/
1. Betrug

**Hola una nueva fic! Esta vez un poco mas dramático que lo que suelo escribir. En todo caso, la idea original es de una amiga. Y me pareció muy buena. Le he hecho algunos arreglos. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Por cierto, las comillas simples ( ' ') son para pensamientos y las normales (" ") para diálogos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, etc etc XD**

**Warning: bueno, por algo es 'T' no? XD**

* * *

><p><em>'Dímelo… dime la razón de que ahora estés aquí…'<em>

'No sé…'

_'¿Realmente crees que estás aquí temporalmente? ¿Crees que te irás?'_

'No lo creo, me iré.'

_'Esto no es un sueño… es la realidad… tu realidad. Afróntala, supérala… y resígnate al destino que se te ha dado. '_

'Nein, esto no puede ser real… no hay forma de que sea real. No es real.'

_' Lo es, esto es hasta ahora, lo más real que te ha pasado. ¿Lo entiendes? Esto es todo lo que existe. Esta es tu realidad. Tu existencia. No volverás.'_

'Pero me esperan… yo tengo que regresar. '

_'¿Y regresar para qué? ¿Hay alguien que te espera?'_

'West... Mi gente….'

_'Tantos años… tantas heridas… tanto dolor… relájate de una vez y piensa en tu estadía como unas largas y hasta potencialmente permanentes vacaciones…_'

'Nunca.'

_'Responde mi pregunta… conoces realmente por qué estás aquí?'_

'Claro que sí. No te metas.'

_'Entonces dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?'_

'Pues… por el bien de mi pueblo y el de West, por culpa de los aliados. Esto es un precio que hay que pagar por el bienestar de mi gente y por... por… '

_'Mentiras… Todas esas, todo lo que dices… Puras mentiras. Tus jefes te han engañado, ¿lo sabías?'_

'Mientes.'

_'¿Mentir yo? Yo no miento. Ahora entiende…. ya no les eres útil… acéptalo, no eras más que su juguete… nunca les importaste, nunca les valió un bledo tu existencia. Te usaron…_

_…Y lo mismo harán con él.'_

' Mentira. Tratas de engañarme. Yo estoy aquí como un sacrificio! Todo lo que dices….¡Eso no es verdad! Yo… ¡gracias a mí llegaron a ser lo que eran! ¡Gracias a mi! Yo peleé por ellos…yo obtuve heridas por ellos, llore por ellos…yo…. Tú me mientes… '

_'Claro, te miento… es más, no me creas nada… sólo soy una voz dentro de tu cabeza después de todo…. No soy muy de fiar. Cree lo que quieras creer. Pero tu sabes que no miento. Después de todo soy la voz en tu cabeza'_

'¿Una … voz en mi cabeza? Claro que no…, te conozco… a pesar de la oscuridad y mis ojos vendados, reconozco tu voz… . Sé quién eres.'

_'No, no es cierto… soy realmente aquello que en verdad deseas y esperaste… soy esa voz que desde hace años te estuvo molestando. Yo soy tú.'_

'Tú no eres yo. Yo no soy como tú.'

_' Claro que sí. No te esfuerces en ocultarlo. No hay caso. Yo soy tú. Esa voz que ha venido diciéndote que te rebelaras. Que miraras por lo tuyo… ¿acaso me escuchaste?'_

'Nein… pero ya no importa… Sólo déjame en paz…'

_'Bravo. En verdad eres digno de admirar. ¿Así solucionas las cosas? Ignorando todo lo que te rodea… Realmente me sorprender cada vez más.'_

'Que me dejes en paz.'

_'¿Entonces qué? ¿Te quedarás sentado a esperar? ¿A ver cómo tu hermano sufre las consecuencias de los errores de ambos? ¿a contemplar cómo, por todo lo que luchaste y te esforzaste, nuevamente desaparece? '_

'Ya cállate…. Por favor…'

_'Y encima súplicas. Qué lástima que me das… Está bien… de todos modos, en este cuarto oscuro no puedes darte cuenta de nada, ni saber quién eres ni quien soy… Todo pierde su sentido.'_

"¡Que me dejes en paz!"

_'Y así, como un loco te ves… gritándole a una pared. ¿Tan mal estas, Gilbert?'_

'Soy Prusia'

_'Disculpa. Creo que no te escuche bien. ¿Qué has dicho….GILBERT?'_

'Que no me llames, Gilbert. Mi nombre es Prusia'

_'No. Tú eres Gilbert. Nada más'_

"Mi nombre es Prusia!" una nación de ojos escarlata gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto que sus propios tímpanos temblaron.

A pesar de estar atado. A pesar de no poder ver su alrededor, el gritó. Se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el frio cemento. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. No de dolor, de impotencia. Respiró el aire frio, húmedo, de la habitación. Sangre. Había sangre en su cuerpo. Heridas. Cortes por todo su cuerpo. Maldito Rusia. Quiso gritar de dolor, pero el dolor físico ya casi era un alivio, comparado con lo que pasaba por su mente.

Se sentó. Una de sus heridas se había abierto y volvía a sangrar. No le importaba. Casi disfrutó la desgarrante sensación de la piel rompiéndose... de la sangre que tibia resbalaba por sus brazos y caía en el piso. El dolor era casi como una anestesia. Por unos minutos dejó de pensar. Dejó de sentir. Pero el dolor era demasiado. No, no el de sus heridas. Su verdadero dolor.

_'¿Te duele?'_

'No. Ya no más'

_'Bien. Porque no serán las ultimas'_

De repente un sonido logró alcanzar sus oídos. Pisadas. Escuchó atento. Pero ya no se escuchaban más. Con suerte, ese desgraciado de Iván no lo "visitaría" hoy.

_'Le tienes miedo, ¿verdad?_'

'Odio. Sólo puro e intoxicante odio. Desearía verlo muerto.'

_'Sabes que no es verdad. En el fondo, le tienes miedo'_

'Cállate.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Betrug = mentira, engaño.<strong>

**Nein= no**

**he aqui el primer capi! les gusto? espero que si. Es la primera vez que escribo este genero. No se si este bien u.u asi q porfavor diganme si deberia continuarlo o no, si? jejje :P lo continuo? o no?**

**Asi q...Review? :3**


	2. Grausamkeit

Minutos, horas, días quizás…. La joven nación perdía sentido del tiempo y la realidad mientras se encontraba ahí. No importaba día u hora, si era de día o era de noche, para él la oscuridad era perpetúa y lo consumía. El tiempo y la realidad fuera de esas paredes parecían más lejanos, menos importantes cada día. Y mientras el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor él estaba ahí, sin poder hacer nada. Impotente. En la oscuridad, vendado, atrapado, atado sin poder moverse, recluso. Por suerte Iván había dejado sus manos libres, lo cual le permitía hacer lo único que le apetecía hacer en ese momento. A tientas se levantó lo más que le permitieron las cuerdas que lo ataban, cerró sus manos en un puño, y dio un golpe seco a la pared. Un golpe que hizo eco en las cuatro esquinas del recinto, pero que nunca llegaría el exterior. Un ruido que se quedaría haciendo eco por siempre en sus oídos pero que nadie oiría. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Sólo él.

Hizo una pausa y volvió a levantar el puño. Y dio un nuevo golpe. La sensación lo hacía sentir mejor, sentirse vivo así sea por el dolor… Tan anestesiado anestesiaba de todo, que el dolor era a veces casi un amigo, algo que le recordaba que estaba vivo y debía seguir luchando. Pero en ese instante, parado frente a esa pared, levantó su otro puño y dio un golpe más, luego otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y pronto se encontró golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas, sin consuelo. Sintiendo el duro asfalto contra sus nudillos. Desesperado. Lo único que deseaba era salir. A cada segundo impactaba más fuerte y más rápido la pared, aumentando la potencia con cada puñetazo. Pronto la sangre comenzó a correr por sus nudillos, marcando de rojo la pared y salpicando el piso. Pero no le importó, siguió golpeando, e incluso una lagrima de ira, frustración, impotencia, surcó su mejilla. El golpe de cada puñetazo haciendo eco por siempre en su cabeza.

'_Buenos días, Gilbert. Supuse que ya me extrañabas_…'

'¡Lárgate!'

'¿_Pero que veo aquí? ¿Puedes caer más bajo, Gilbert? Le das golpes a ese muro en la oscuridad, mientras sientes como te desgarras por dentro. ¿Crees que eso ayudara? Disculpa que me ría_.'

Trató de ignorar la voz, golpeando más fuerte, haciendo todo el ruido posible con tal de callarla, pero la voz no venía desde afuera. Estaba dentro de sí, y mientras más aumentaba el ruido, con myor intensidad le llegaba la voz.

_'Me estas ignorando? Qué divertido. ¿Te puedes ignorar a ti mismo, Gilbert_?'

'Mi nombre es Prusia.'

_'¿Aun no lo aceptas, verdad? Entiéndelo de una vez, Gilbert, tu patrimonio fue vilmente repartido. Tu familia, tu única familia, es torturada y castigada. Y tú estás aquí, encerrado.'_

'No escucharé lo que digas…'

_'Oh, pero deberías. Conversar es bueno. Nos mantiene cuerdos… a la mayoría. Y buena falta que te hace. Creo que estás un poco sólo. '_

Esta vez su respuesta fue el silencio total. Agotada la joven nación cayó al piso, todavía brotaba sangre de sus nudillos, Estaba cansado, jadeante y adolorido. No por sus sangrantes nudillos. Había dolores mucho peores que eso. Por un segundo esperó que la voz se hubiera callado. Pero no, claro que no. La voz nunca se calla.

_'No vas a hablar conmigo, Gilbert?'_

'Nein.'

_'En verdad creo que quieres hablar. Necesitas hablar. Pero estás solo. Ni tu inseparable avecilla está ahora contigo_…' El recuerdo golpeó a la nación como un montón de ladrillos echados sobre su cara, y en su pecho sintió una fuerte punzada.

'Maldito… por siempre maldito Iván.'

'_Oh, veo que lo recuerdas. Qué bien. Sí, justo cuando te separaban de tu hermano, "él" te lo arrebató. ¿Recuerdas aún ese día? Con esa sádica sonrisa que detestas, te sonrió, y te preguntó su nombre. "Gilbird" le respondiste, reprimiendo tus ganas de golpearlo, de huir, de llorar. "Es lindo, da… pero, no me agrada cómo me ve…" su sonrisa se deformó en una cara seria y algo triste. Intentaste arrebatárselo. Proteger lo único que te era preciado y que aún tenías contigo. Tu amado Gilbird ¿no? Te abalanzaste sobre él, Pero sabes que no lo lograste. "до свидания, pajarito…" concluyó, al momento en que, con una mano y un movimiento que nunca olvidaras, te arrebató para siempre a tu fiel compañero quien, por más que fuese un simple animal… era tu única compañía. El único que te soportaba. Ni siquiera West te aguantaba tanto como ese maldito pajarraco. Y era al único ser al que considerabas awesome, luego de ti, claro está. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor no tenía otra opción. De hecho agradezco que ya no esté cerca de ti. A lo mejor está mejor ahora ¿no?'_

'No… no te metas con Gilbird.'

_'¿Y lo defiendes? Pero si por tu culpa está muerto! Tú fuiste el que no pudo protegerlo! ¿O me equivoco? Aún así… recuerdo lo que siguió. La ira se apoderó de ti, y sin pensarlo dos veces, te le lanzaste, esta vez sobre Iván. "Verdammt!" gritaste con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras tu puño se estampaba contra su rostro. Así estuviste un buen rato, golpeándolo y maldiciéndolo, pero te causaba más rabia al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, no se quejaba, y hasta pensaste que no le dolía. Es más, pudiste ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Una sonrisa que detestarás por el resto de tu vida.'_

'¿Por qué me haces esto?' Cada recuerdo, cada palabra… la nación se sentía al borde del colapso, agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos y hundiéndolas en su regazo. Quería huir. Y esa maldita voz, esa maldita voz continuó con su relato. Ignorando la pregunta del albino. Continuando con su crueldad.

_'Fuiste detenido por tus jefes y tu hermano, mientras el otro se reincorporaba y limpiaba la sangre que le sacaste. "Eres divertido… juguemos juntos, da?" te dijo con un desplante sonriente e infantil, que más que confusión, te causó furia inmensa. Dolor. Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que estás atrapado en el lugar que más odias. Con la única persona en este mundo que ha hecho al awesome de ti llorar, gritar, enfurecerse. Y lo más divertido es que nunca te podrás ir. Vives sólo para él… para sus juegos… para complacerlo… para nada más_.'

Prusia agachó la cabeza. Pero era imposible detener a esa voz, no había manera, Creía que en verdad se estaba volviendo loco. Pero, eso ya le daba igual, así que sólo calló. Y siguió escuchando.

_'Recuerdas aquellas veces en que llegaba sonriente, te decía que quería jugar, y sacaba una navaja. Recorría tu piel con ella y sonreía mientras tú te retorcías. Te decía que tal vez luego de eso, si te portabas bien, te dejaría ir. Luego te golpeaba, y te acariciaba. Con esas manos con guantes que te causan repulsión, tocaba tu rostro y acariciaba tu piel. Aunque te negarás y resistieras, él igual "jugaría" contigo, ¿no? Muy a pesar de que lo insultaras, golpearas y reclamaras, jamás tuvo intención de dejarte ir. Jamás.'_

Silencio.

_'¿No piensas decir nada?'_

Silencio.

_'Bien, en ese caso creo que de ahora en adelante seré tu narrador personal. Como en los partidos de futbol que tanto te gustaban. No me callaré ni un segundo. O al menos hasta hables conmigo. Sabes que puedo ser muy cruel, Gilbert'._

'Mi nombre es Prusia.'

_'Oh bien, un progreso. Aunque ya te lo he dicho. Tu nombre es Gilbert. Supongo que no querrás seguir hablando conmigo, ¿cierto?'_

'Nein'

_'Pero lo haces. Y sé que te mueres por contestar, pero tu orgullo te gana. Orgullos, La sóla palabra en ti me da risa. Pero respóndeme esto ahora, Divirtámonos un poco. ¿En serio tu destino ahora es quedarte para siempre en casa de este sádico, al que llamas, Rusia?'_

Silencio nuevamente.

_'Te dejas caer al suelo, y te sientes derrotado.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Grausamkeit: Crueldad.<p>

Nein: no

Verdammt: maldito.

до свидания: despídete.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, aquí la conti n.n<strong>

**Desde ahora la narración será hecha en mayor parte por la voz. Con un verdadero narrador casi muy poco.**

**Espero eso este bien.**

**Tengo dudas, ¿esta bien el fic? Ya les digo, nunca antes he escrito angst o drama, así que sumimasen si lo hago mal u.u**

**En todo caso hasta ahora es una trama psicológica, pero ya en el próximo hay un poquito más de acción n.n**

**Gracia en especial a Ruby Kagamine que me dio animos para continuar XDD**

**Asi q, review? :3**


	3. Erinnerungen

Frio. El piso, las paredes, las cuerdas… todo era frio, helado. Congelante.

La nación prusa se encontraba tirado en el suelo, agarrándose las rodillas y con los ojos muy cerrados. Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolían las piernas, le dolía el orgullo. Ni siquiera sentía ganas de levantarse. Maldito Iván. Justo ayer había ido a 'visitarlo' nuevamente… Por siempre maldito Iván.

Haciendo acopió de todas sus fuerzas intentó sentarse, sólo para volver a caer al piso con estrépito. No podía, le dolía demasiado.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto? Ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro. Y pensar que hasta hace poco todo era tan diferente… Elizaveta, Roderich, Ludwig, Gilbird…. Rostros familiares recorrían su cabeza en círculos, llenándolo de una efímera alegría. Una alegría que le hincaba en el pecho, pero que de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

_'Buenas noches, Gilbert.'_

'¿Ya es de noche?'

_'Quien sabe. A lo mejor. Pero ya que no puedes quitarte esas vendas realmente no importa.'_

Y de nuevo aquella voz. Aquella voz que no lo dejaba en paz, que se presentaba en los momentos menos indicados, y a la que nunca podía callar. Aquella voz que disfrutaba a expensas de su dolor.

_'Ah, pero que veo? Realmente esto es divertido. Veo que aun puedes recordar sus rostros…"_

'Jamás los olvidaría.'

_'A pesar de que no has visto la luz en tanto tiempo que ya no sabes si son meses o años, a pesar de su recuerdo es como un lejano eco… a pesar de que ellos ya se olvidaron de ti... gastas tu poca energía en recordarlos. Realmente admirable, Gilbert.'_

'Cállate. Ellos no me han olvidado… no podrían…'

_'Pero que ingenuo eres, mi amigo. En verdad crees que aun te recuerdan? Si te recordaran no estuvieras aquí. Ya habrían venido a buscarte. Pero la triste realidad es que estás solo. Estas solo, y a los pocos que te recuerdan no les importas. Te cuesta aceptarlo, ¿cierto? '_

'No quiero que vengan por mí, yo estoy aquí por ellos. Como un sacrificio. Pero no me retendrán por siempre.'

_'Y aun ahora crees que saldrás libre? Crees que les importas. Veo que aún no lo has entendido. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro … Piensas en tus tiempos de gloria, cuando tu vida era simple y te bastaba con molestar a aquel señorito, pelear con aquella chica quien aunque no lo aceptes se robó tu corazón, jugar con tu hermano menor, platicar de estrategias con tus jefes, disfrutar de una buena cerveza, y sentir el viento sobre tu cara. Todo eso que te hacia feliz… pero que jamás volverás a disfrutar'_

'Volveré a verlos.'

_'No me interrumpas ahora, estoy inspirado. Déjame que me deleite narrando todos y cada uno de tus patéticos recuerdos…'_

'Eres vil.'

_'Lo sé, pero igual lo eres tú. Después de todo soy tú, ¿recuerdas?'_

El pruso no respondió. No tenía caso. Sólo se sentó, ignorando el dolor por completo, y abriéndose más las heridas en el proceso. Apoyó la cabeza contra el frío muro y cerró los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad, a pesar de que los tenía vendados, los cerró, e inmediatamente una secuencia de imágenes empezaron a recorrer su mente como si de una película se tratara. Rostros, lugares, escombros… las mismas imágenes se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Y la voz comenzó a hablar, tal como lo había prometido.

_'Imaginas ese panorama nuevamente; un ambiente desolado…, nada más que destrucción, escombros. Ves a tu derecha y observas tanques de guerra con filas de soldados avanzando, son tantos que de lejos hasta podías jurar que eran hormigas… volteas a otro lado en tu mente, y ves pequeños montículos de… no sabes de qué… agudizas la mirada y… vaya, está hecho de cadáveres. Sí, cadáveres. Pero ya debería estar acostumbrado, ¿no? Logras distinguir entre ellos a mujeres y niños, jóvenes y ancianos. Incluso, si miras más de cerca, crees que puedes distinguir una forma pequeña abrazando a un oso de peluche… o a lo que un día fue un oso de peluche, pero que ahora estaba casi tan calcinado como su dueño. Alzas la mirada, y el cielo está nublado. Comienza a llover. Casi puedes sentir las gotas de lluvia imaginarias caer, recorrer tu rostro, mojar tu pelo, caer por tus hombros y empaparte por completo. Deseas ahogarte en esa lluvia. Lástima que la lluvia es imaginaria. Tu mente la creó. Igual como creó el frio que sientes. No hace frio, una vez más tu mente lo creó._

_Vueles a recordar, o solamente estas imaginando? Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Cada vez se te hace más difícil distinguir verdad de fantasía, recuerdo de imaginación. Patético. En todo caso, ves a lo lejos, y alcanzas a distinguir como tu hermano discute con su jefe. De repente escuchas gritos. Voces de gente que grita desesperada, que ruegan por compasión._

_Miras a tu alrededor y estas entre ellos. Sabes que estás en un campo de concentración, y no como víctima.. si no como victimario. La razón de todas esas masacres. ¿te sientes orgulloso acaso, Gilbert? Claro que no, te sientes miserable, indigno de vivir. De cierta forma hasta preferirías ser unos de los que moría bajo tu orden, cualquier cosa con tal de limpiar tus manos. Porque te sientes culpable, impuro. Te arrepientes de haber hablado con tus superiores… de haberlos convencido de lo genial que eras… de que juntos, llegarían a algo más… tu intención era, más que una guerra, un tratado de paz… un tratado donde te beneficiaras más que nadie… pero parece que ellos lo malentendieron. Y vaya que sí. ¿Ves cómo todo es tu culpa? ¿Cómo sólo traes problemas, sufrimiento, dolor? ¿Será por ello que te cedieron sin reproches a él? Tal vez se sintieron traicionados…'_

'Suficiente. Para, por favor. no quiero escuchar más…'

_'Pero si justo ahora es que se pone bueno! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que pare? Mejor continúo. La culpa ahora se apodera de tu cabeza. Escuchas los gritos y gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento de toda esa gente masacrada. Gente de toda Europa. Tu mismo pueblo incluso… hasta ese grado de bajeza llegaste? Al grado de masacrar incluso a los tuyos…? Ellos confiaban en ti, ¿sabías? Confiaban en que su nación los salvaría, en que su nación los defendería. Pero los vendiste vilmente a la masacre… ¿No te sientes mal acaso? En verdad no te mereces la vida. Rusia es realmente caritativa al dejarte vivir. A decir verdad… deberías estarle agradecido.'_

'Basta…'

_'Ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para hacerme callar. Abrazándote a ti mismo, sentado en el suelo, y temblando… piensas que te has de ver patético… ¿y adivina? Es verdad.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Erinnerungen=Memoriasrecuerdos

* * *

><p><strong>Un capi mas :D a pesar d casi no tener publico -.- escribo esto por mis dos amigas, Andy, y ruby kagamine!<strong>

**Q tal? Les gusto? no? les pareció confuso? Porfavor díganme que opinan! Se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos XDD**

**Voy algo lento… pero es q la falta d publico no me inspira DXX**

**Por cierto, uno, aunq sea un review, m haría muy feliz..**

**Asi que… review? :3**


	4. Freiheit

**Minna! XDD primero que nada estoy muy pero muy feliz y agradecida de que les haya gustado el fic XDD hasta el capi 2 no tenía publico u.u pero me ha hecho muy feliz ver la cantidad de reviews que recibi con el ultimo capi.. en verdad m entusiasmaron! Tanto que adelante este capi! Pensaba subirlo en una semana o algo asi.. pero ya que… ustedes se lo merecen XDD**

**Owo, advertencia… creo que este capi me quedo apenitas mas fuerte que los otros y no estoy muy segura de si este bien u.u en verdad creo que me kedo fail :S pero bueno, espero lo disfruten :3**

* * *

><p>"Gilbert…?"<p>

Se escuchó el chirriar de una puerta abriéndose, por la cual lograron filtrarse unos opacos rayos de luz, que quemaron los ojos del pruso a pesar de la venda que lo cegaba, y es que no había visto la luz en tanto tiempo….

"Ahí estás…"

Fue en busca del pruso, a quien encontró igual que la vez anterior, sentado en el piso, con las manos atadas, los ojos vendados y recargado contra la pared. Patético. En su torso desnudo lograban verse como profundas hileras rojas las cicatrices que marcaban todo su cuerpo….

_Hechas por mi…._

El ruso se acercó un poco más hasta correr su dedo por una de sus cicatrices más recientes, y observar con agrado como la sangre resurgía al más leve contacto, sintiendo como la piel se rompía bajo su tacto, haciendo que el cuerpo del pruso se contorsionara del dolor que intentaba no mostrar. Hermoso.

"sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿no?"

El pruso sólo permaneció en silencio. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba ahí… pero no le daría el gusto de hablarle... No le daría el gusto de gritar, ni siquiera responderle. No le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir… así que sólo guardo silencio, aferrándose desesperadamente a su orgullo casi inexistente.

"¿No me vas a responder…?"

Silencio.

" Vamos, al menos dame una sonrisa… me gusta tu sonrisa, enséñamela de nuevo, da?

Se acercó al albino, agachándose con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia. Una sonrisa que haría que te arrepientas de todos tus pecados.

"no te lo pediré de nuevo…"

Sin tomarse más de medio segundo agarró al pruso del cabello, atrayéndolo hacia si y quitándole la venda de los ojos. El ruso lo miró con odio y el albino le devolvió la mirada. Quemaba. A pesar de estar oscuro, sus ojos quemaban. No eran lágrimas, si no sus ojos carmesí reflejando la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Era una mirada que ardía, que hería. Y más que herir, una mirada herida. Una mirada que de ser posible podría mandarte al mismísimo infierno.

"Sonríe."

"…"

"¿Me ignoras de nuevo, da? Muy bien…"

El ruso soltó el agarre de su cabello, levantándose sólo para patear al pruso con fuerza, impactándole en las costillas y dejándolo sin aire. Haciéndole sacar un sonido de dolor.

"Sin embargo… me gustas que seas así, da. De lo contrario no sería divertido…"

"Eres un enfermo…"

"Lamentaras tus palabras, da."

"Lo dudo…"

Con brusquedad obligó al puso a sentarse, usando la venda para amordazarlo, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la barbilla, y volvía a sentir aquellos ojos rojos, quemando como fuego, pero sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Se acercó al oído del albino, susurrando en ese tono infantil que tanto odiaba.

"… Me temo que he de darte un correctivo… da?"

Correctivo. La primera noche que la nación pasó en casa de Russia había oído esa palabra. Pensó que con los cortes era suficiente. Pensó que sólo sería una vez. Que lo olvidaría. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca podía olvidar esa palabra. Esa palabra que más que herirlo físicamente, le hería en el alma.

"Alejate…."

"Pero has sido malo conmigo, da. Necesitas un correctivo…"

Sintió como el ruso se recostaba sobre él, invadiendo con sus manos su pecho desnudo, ensangrentado, sintiendo como sus manos se detenían a la altura de sus pezones y los pellizcaba con fuerza, tomándolos entre sus dedos y divirtiéndose con las muecas de dolor que hacía el pruso. E igual que la otra vez, se divertía viendo como delgadas hileras carmesí brotaban del cuerpo de pruso, manchándolo con su propia sangre, sintiendo aquel tibio líquido que surgía de las heridas que él mismo le había provocado. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

"Sé que dije que hoy no traería mis cuchillas…" el albino sintió aquella conocida sensación de metal. Metal frío desgarrando las viejas heridas que parecían nunca cicatrizar y causando nuevas y más profundas, carmesí brotando de todas ellas. Ni siquiera se molestó en quejarse, de todas formas ya estaba acostumbrado, y como ya había dicho, de alguna forma empezaba a gustarle, lo hacían sentir vivo. Lo hacían sentir que aún vivía.

Pero sabía que Iván no se detendría ahí. Nunca se detenía ahí.

* * *

><p>"I-Iván… b-basta…nhh~"<p>

Entre jadeos y gemidos, el prusiano trataba de hablar, pero la venda que lo amordazaba, más la fuerza que el ruso imponía contra su cuerpo se lo impedía..

"Las personas mienten… pero el cuerpo no. … Dices que me detenga, pero tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario…" volvió a sonrió una vez más antes de salir de su cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado y limpiarse un poco. "Lo dejaremos aquí por hoy, da?"

Tal como en un principio, el ruso volvió a subirle la venda, dejándolo tirado en el piso, con las muñecas atadas y unos cuantos moretones en su cuerpo. Sin contar las sangrantes heridas.

"Espero la pases bien, da. Nos volveremos a ver, ¿si?"

Cinismo. Casi podía ver la sonrisa dibujada en sus infantiles labios. Casi podía ver como sus ojos violeta lo miraban, esperando la más mínima muestra de que sus palabras molestaban al pruso. Pero sólo hubo silencio. Sonrió y se dio media vuelta aun con esa asquerosa sonrisa en sus labios. Ya le haría gritar y gemir su nombre, y pedirle piedad. Tenía otras cartas bajo la mesa. Pero por ahora tenía otros asuntos que atender.

"Espero hayas aprendido…" luego de eso se escuchó el sordo eco de la puerta cerrarse, y el pruso suspiró aliviado. Había vuelto a quedarse sólo. Pero el alivio le duró poco, pues él nunca está solo.

_'De nuevo dejaste que se aprovechara de ti…, ¿no?'_

'Ahorita no… no molestes. No estoy de humor.'

_'¿Humor..? ¿aun recuerdas lo qué es eso..? Nunca estás de humor… o estás enojado, o triste, o frustrado, deprimido… ¿olvidaste ya lo que es el regocijo, la libertad, la alegría de vivir?'_

'¿Disfrutas encarándome todo aquello que sabes que he perdido, acaso?'

_'Quien sabe. A lo mejor. La verdad es que te encuentro bastante entretenido, Gilbert. Me haces reír. Sería bueno que tú también rieras un poco, nein?'_

''¿Reir..? como si pudiera…'

_'Ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero. Eres patético. Así que te pregunto una vez más…¿hasta cuándo permitirás que esto siga así? ¿Por siempre?'_

'Nein. Ya te lo he dicho. voy a escapar.'

_'En verdad eres interesante, ¿no? pero si es así, vamos, apúrate… la puerta está cerca… pero estás vendado y atado… ¿cómo piensas salir así? No puedes ni siquiera ver a tu alrededor…¿ O es que ya has perdido por completo la cabeza y no te das cuenta de que estás atado y no puedes moverte? No puedes huir. No puedes irte a ninguna parte. Entiende por una última vez que este es tu destino. Tu realidad. Y no hay nada que hacer.'_

'Siempre hay algo que hacer'

_'Optimismo. Qué lástima me das, Gilbert. Tenía un concepto apenas más alto de ti. Pero parece que al final te has resignado al optimismo y a construir vanas esperanzas en el aire… no en mucho verás como todo eso en lo que crees, como todas tus esperanzas de salir, se desvanecen… como castillos de arena siendo arrastrados por el mar…'_

'Veo que aún no me conoces…' Sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Como no lo había hecho desde que llego allí.

_'Veo que al fin sonreíste… aunque, ¿te digo la verdad? Se vería mejor si no te vieras tan lamentable. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes...? Pero bueno… aun no me respondes ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?'_

Aun sonriendo de satisfacción Gilbert se levantó de su sitió, revelando una cuchilla escondida bajo unas telas. La cuchilla de Iván. Sintiendo una fuerza que no había sentido en lo que parecían siglos, la nación empezó a forcejear, frotando sus cuerdas contra el afilado metal.

_'Eres astuto… Tal vez te empiece a considerar… un poco'_

'No necesito tu misericordia…'

_'Me sorprendes… has roto las cuerdas que te ataban… te subestimé, Gilbert…'_

'Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi...'

_'Vamos, termina de quitarte la venda y vámonos… La puerta está sin seguro. Iván podría regresar... Apúrate, Gibert.'_

'Repite después de mi... Prussia...'

_'No Cantes victoria aun, Gilbert.'_

'Mi nombre es Prussia'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**

* * *

><p>Freiheit: Libertad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>._. q tal?<strong>

**XDDD una vez mal mil gracias por los hermosos reviews q m han dejado y espero tener el q sigue pronto :3 tambien m gustaría q se pasen por mi mas nueva fic que es del jefe España, lovi (no es spamano pero hay insunuaciones) y es latin hetalia :3 habla de weas históricas y eso pero le tengo mucha confianza xDD owo y varias parejas por cierto :3 mas mención d españa hiper fértil n.n (¿?)**

**Abajo el link :3**

**Los amoo a tooodooos fusososo! Dejen review please XDD**

**Fic: Memorias de Jefe España**

**.net/s/7250218/1/Memorias_del_Jefe_Espana**


	5. Sich ergeben

**Asdasdadads tengo deberes que hacer e_é pero preferí escribir esto assi q mas vale q les guste! (¿?) XDD no, en serio D; si no me graduo es por su culpa DXX**

**Disculpen cualquier error, como dije, tengo q hacer deberes, toy apurada nwn**

**Sin mas q decir, adelante!**

* * *

><p>La joven nación se levantó del piso. Con su mano retiró la pesada venda que lo cegaba, se deshizo de sus ataduras y empezó a correr. Así, sin siquiera saber por qué o hacía donde iba, corrió a través del cuarto y fuera de él. La primera sensación que lo incomodó no fue como sus heridas se contraían y estiraban al correr, si no la fuerte luz que quemaba sus ojos. Y así, tras haberse liberado, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado allí o qué mes o año era, tuvo la fuerte corazonada de que tenía que ir a 'ese' lugar.<p>

Corría como no había corrido en toda su existencia, corría sin detenerse dos segundos a observar la línea de sangre que iba goteando detrás de él. Pero… ¿de quién corría? ¿Escapaba de Rusia? No, no realmente, escapaba, corría, porque su corazón se lo decía. Porque en algún lugar de su inconsciente guardaba la esperanza, la ilusa esperanza, de que lo vería. Sonrió apenas moviendo sus labios. Así que, después de años de soledad, tristeza, y dolor, volvería a verlo. Y ese era el motivo.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas al encuentro de Alemania, su hermano.

Corría, y varia gente le iba cercando el paso, impidiéndole avanzar, pero él sólo los ignoraba, abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Seguía avanzando y sabía que pronto llegaría. Pronto lo vería otra vez. Incluso se topó a varias naciones en el recorrido, pero no se molestó en escucharlas, estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo.

'_Oye…¿no vas a detenerte?'_

El albino ignoró aquella voz que una vez más resonaba en su cabeza.

'_Detente un segunda Gilbert y escucha, escucha lo que te dicen, los gritos que te advierten… las voces que te gritan desde atrás… ¿las escuchas? No son en vano, te están advirtiendo. Dale, escuchalas.'_

'Nein'

'_Detenta o sufrirás. Vas a sufrir, Gilbert. Y no es que me importe, sólo no digas que no te dije. Vamos, Detente, ya.'_

'Tengo…tengo que verlo, a mi brudder... tengo que verlo. No voy a parar.'

'_Pero… ¿qué oigo? Ja… es muy interesante, en verdad deberías escuchar lo que dicen, creo que te sería importancia…'_

Silencio. Sin dejar de moverse a toda velocidad, Prusia corría, a través de calles, fronteras, ciudades. Ignorando, bloqueándose a oír lo que le gritaban. Corría, y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más sólo con pensar que pronto lo vería. Y nada más importaba.

De pronto se detuvo. Nervioso miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si en verdad debía continuar.

Algo le decía que se detuviera. Pero estaba tan cerca…

'_¿Y ahora qué, Gilbert? Ya que has llegado tan lejos, ¿Te detendrás o correrás?'_

Dudó. Mil posibilidades cruzaron su mente en un segundo. Unas tan probables y otras tan descabelladas. De alguna manera parecían tener relación con aquellos gritos que inconscientemente se negó a oír, o que de alguna forma oyó, pero decidió ignorar. Como sea, mejor era seguir, ya se encontraba a meros pasos de 'ese' lugar.

'_Wow. Impresionante, Gilbert. Veo que llegaste… contra todas mis expectativas, claro. Lograste escabullirte entre toda la gente hasta llegar al frente, y te dejaron pasar sólo porque eres su hermano… y dime, ya que estamos aquí. ¿Qué planeas hacer?'_

'Encontrarlo.'

Sin prestar mayor atención, colocó una mano sobre el muro y cerró el puño. Esa pared… esa pared era la causa de todo su sufrimiento. No solo de él, sino de toda su gente. Ignorando sus múltiples heridas y su decepcionante estado físico, intentó ver la forma de pasar el muro. Tenía que cruzar, tenía que ir al otro lado. Debía haber una manera. No iban a detenerle. Con un furia contenida por años, empezó a rasguñar el muro, clavando sus uñas, haciendo sangrar sus dedos, intentando escalar el muro. Pronto hombres armados lo rodearon, apuntándolo. Ni una gota de piedad asomaba en sus ojos.

"Soy Alemania del este, ¡idiotas!" gritó histérico. Sin embargo ellos no lo reconocían. Tantos años de abuso, de heridas, de dolor, que ya Prusia estaba irreconocible. Escuchó como gritaban en su idioma, dando la orden de abrir fuego. Rápidamente cerró los ojos, preguntándose si así era como debía terminar todo.

'_La vida nunca es justa, Gilbert.'_

'Este no es el mejor momento, ¿Sabes?'

'_Sí, claro. Tienes razón, esperare a que te disparen y hablamos. Suena mucho más lógico.'_

"Cuanto tiempo espere…. ¿para esto?" susurró muy bajo, con los ojos aun cerrados y esperando oír el desgarrador sonido de un disparo, una bala que acabara con su vida, de una vez por todas, y morir de la misma forma que su gente. En frente del muro.

Pero la bala nunca llegó. Inseguro abrió los ojos, temeroso. Sí, aunque no lo creyera, frente a sus ojos, el muro se caía. Colapsaba. Se desmoronada como lagrimas que son soltadas al fin, al cabo de muchos años.

Rápidamente vio como todos los policías corrían, huían lejos del muro que ya no existía. Miró los escombros y se sintió liberado, inmensamente feliz. Como nunca. Y mientras observaba pedazos de concreto y roca, de ambos lados empezaban a llegar familias, grandes y jóvenes, niños y anciano, hermanos, hijos, madres. Personas que hace años habían sido separadas y que ahora podían encontrarse. Secó sus lágrimas y miró hacía el frente. También era su turno de reencontrarse. Corrió entre la multitud, y lo vio.

Estaba ahi parado, firme, tal como lo recordaba, con el dorado cabello refulgiendo, y esos mismos ojos azules más claros que el océano. Como esperando su retorno.

"!West!" gritó, corriendo al encuentro de su hermano, y aunque sus piernas ya no daban, corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. El alemán abrió los brazos, recibiéndolo, como invitándolo a abrazarlo, cosa que el albino no dudo ni por un segundo. Lo abrazó y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, ahogando un sollozo.

"Brudder…"

Rió levemente, recordando como a pesar de que Ludwig parecía un militar exigente y rudo, aún era su pequeño hermano menor, un hombre que aun poseía un corazón, a pesar de su apariencia. Y así estuvo unos segundos, recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Aunque él fuera el mayor, Lud había crecido bastante en su ausencia. Así que lloró de alegría. Lloró porque al fin lo tenía. Al fin estaba con su hermano otra vez.

Se aferró a él como si nada más existiera. Pero en medio de la dicha, algo no cuadraba. Ludwig estaba demasiado silencioso. Demasiado. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

Prusia alzó sus ojos carmesí, encontrando los azules de su hermano.

"West… ¿qué ocurre?"

No le tomó ni dos segundos notarlo. Alemania estaba llorando. Pero no era un llanto de alegría, si no uno lleno de dolor y depresión. Sombrío y deprimente. Casi frio. El albino dio unos pasos hacia atrás, inconscientemente alejándose de su hermano, mirándolo extrañado. Algo no estaba para nada bien.

"Lo siento mucho, brudder. En verdad… no… no fue mi culpa. No pude hacer nada."

Su mente se detuvo en seco. Y como memorias desechadas, una tras otra le empezaron a llegar a sus oídos todo aquello que le habían gritado. Todos aquello gritos… habían sido advertencias. Y aunque pensó que no los había escuchado, en verdad sólo los había ignorado. El pánico se apoderó de él. No podía ser verdad. Eso no era posible.

"_¡No vayas, Prusia!"_

"_¡Debes quedarte, por tu bien!"_

"_¡Te destrozarás!"_

"_¡Es algo que no debes saber!"_

"_¡Entiéndelo, Prusia!"_

"_¡… no te van a liberar!"_

No te van a liberar… No te van a liberar…

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza interminablemente. ¿Qué acaso la caída del muro, lo que había esperado desde siempre, no significaba nada? ¿!NADA?

¿Por qué nunca vio las señales? Claro, beneficiaba a otros países. Los aliados por ejemplo, quienes se aprovechaban de su situación, y se regocijaban en su poder, buscando por sus intereses y ganancias. ¿y eso que significaba? 'Qué sería de él y de su hermano?

Y la voz, la maldita voz que nunca se calla volvió a hacer aparición.

'_¿Ves, Gilbert? ¿Ya ves por qué te dije que pararas? Pero nunca me haces caso, claro que no, después de todo, solo soy la voz en tu cabeza ¿verdad? Y no me tienes ni un gramo de confianza. Y aun así… mira a tu alrededor… ¿Quién tenía razón al final, tú o yo? Yo, claro que sí. Y dime, no es eso irónico acaso? después de todo yo soy tú... y como ves, era evidente, tú también lo sabías, tan bien como yo…. Sabías que nada cambiaría. Que mejor estabas en casa del ruso demente ese. Sabías que si venias sufrirías. Pero aun así lo hiciste. Por eso traté de advertite. Pero me escuchaste? No, claro que no. nunca lo haces. Y he aquí las consecuencias, Gilbert. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, uh? Ya no tienes nada por delante. Es divertido, ¿no? nunca me he cansado de decir que en verdad eres un tipo interesante, divertido, por decir así. Aun cuando pensaste que no podrías car más Bajo…hete aquí. Has perdido nuevamente, aun cuando ya no tenías nada que perder.'_

La nación se echó de rodillas, escuchando como gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. Miró a su alrededor y estaba solo. Ni siquiera West estaba con él. Las gotas pronto se convirtieron en lluvia, lluvia que mojaba su espalda, mojaba la tierra. Y pronto se vio reflejado en charcos, la lluvia mezclándose con su llanto, y su llanto fecundando su tierra. Una tierra que estaba hecha de dolor.

'_Con tus ojos llorosos, sientes que ya no puedes más. Has tenido suficiente. Te tambaleas y caes agotado, de rodillas, con ganas de morir ahí mismo donde estás. Te sientes mareado. Palideces y cierras los ojos. Estás derrotado.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sich ergeben: Rendición.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicos! He aquí un nuevo capi nw sorry por la demora, como ya he dicho en todas mis fics, estoy a meses de graduarme y el trabajo es fuerte u.u asi q mis updates son cada vez menos regulares… pero de que hay update… hay update!<strong>

**POR CIERTO, gracias a todos los q m han leído hasta ahora, porq el capi q sigue es el ultimo nwn estoy tan feliz porq será la primera fic q termino +.+ las demás aun están en construcción XDD y ya pues! Porfavor dejen review! Me harian muy feliz nwn**

**En serio!**

**Asi q…. review?**


	6. akzeptanz

Ludwig se le acercó, bajo la lluvia, mirándolo con ojos apenados, pero fríos. "Lo… siento… "

'_Y así, Viste cómo esa persona, tu hermano… a quien todo le diste, y a quien siempre procuraste, corría lejos… escapando de ti.'_

La nación albina no se movió. Sólo se quedó en silencio, estupefacto. Las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin control. Sin diferenciarse de la lluvia. Puro dolor. Y en su miseria sólo pudo pronunciar dos palabras.

"Danke, West… "

Dos palabras que salieron de su alma, sin fingirlas, sin pensarlas.

"_¿Danke? Jo… en verdad estás desesperado, Gilbert. ¿Por qué le agradeces? ¿Por abandonarte? 'Por darse la vuelta? ¿Por haberte hecho entender que todo, siempre, fue un engaño?'_

"Ja. Por eso le agradezco…" Susurró despacio, dejando que su voz se mezclase con la brisa, por primera vez respondiéndole a la voz, la voz que, aunque cruel, siempre tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo. "Pensé que ahora… que todo lo sería él. Que él me rescataría. Mi brudder."

'_Pero ya ves que te equivocaste. Tu destino era uno. ¿Lo recuerdas? … Te lo repetí un millón de veces… Tu realidad. Tu destino. Lo único que podía considerar verdadero. Aceptalo, Gil. No tienes remedio. Has sido engañado. No eres una nación. Todos te han abandonado. No tienes a nadie, ni tienes nada que perder. Estás solo._'

"¿Sabes…? Tal vez tengas razón…"

'_La tengo.'_

"Pero no estoy solo… aún hay alguien…"

'_¿Te refieres a…?'_

"Ja."

'_Ya veo… ¿Tienes el valor de regresar? Sabía elección, debo admitir, Tal vez lo único coherente que has dicho hasta ahora, Gilbert…'_

"…"

'_¿No me vas a decir que no te llame Gilbert? ¿Que tu nombre es Prusia?'_

"Nein. Ahora… haz silencio,"

Juntando todo el poder que le restaba en sus rodillas, Gilbert se puso de pie, viendo como su reflejó se distorsionaba según empezaba a caminar, moviendo los pies lentamente, sin ganas, uno a uno… bajo la lluvia. Sin embargo, pronto se vio a si mismo corriendo. Corriendo con más velocidad de la que había venido, forzando al máximo sus pulmones, sus piernas, su resistencia. Tan sólo quería regresar. ¿Regresar a dónde? Al único lugar donde, quizás, pertenecía. El único que lo aceptaría.

'_A pocas cuadras, te detuviste. Frenaste. Tomaste una respiración profunda y temeroso, dubitante, volviste caminando, lentamente… Entraste a su casa, y te acercaste a su habitación. No te preocupaste por tocar la puerta, sólo entraste, como si siempre lo hubieras hecho. Como siempre lo harías.'_

El ruido de la puerta hizo que el ruso tornará la miranda, observando al pruso quien con paso decidido se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Prusia? ¿Pensé que estabas encerrado…?"

Sin responderle, Gilbert lo tomo de la ropa, obligándolo a levantarse, y tirándolo forzosamente en la cama, para luego saltar encima de él, tomándolo de las muñecas, y uniendo sus labios con los ajenos en un largo e intenso beso. El ruso estaba desconcertado.

"No lo comprendo, Prusia. ¿Cómo escapaste? 'Qué haces aquí?"

El albino calló sus labios, colocando un dedo sobre ellos.

"Eso no importa. Y no me llames Prusia. No nunca más."

Se inclinó sobre él en la cama, deshaciéndose de la bufanda que cubría su cuello, desabrochando los botones de su saco…

"Desde ahora sólo soy Gilbert…" el ruso no necesitó más palabras para entender. Gilbert había sido derrotado, tal y como él había planeado. Sonrió y besó suavemente los labios del otro, despojándolo igualmente de toda prenda, tomando el control, cambiando posiciones.

"No te detengas… por favor…" pidió el albino con ojos entrecerrados, al mismo tiempo que el ruso recorría con su lengua el cuello y pecho, y labios y hombros del prusiano. Este ya no se quejaba, no resistía, no oponía fuerza. Por el contrario, se dejó perder en la lujuria de ese encuentro, gozando, correspondiendo.

Mientras el ruso recorría ya con su lengua el cuello y pecho del prusiano, éste ya no se quejaba ni resistía… trataba de gozarlo lo más posible y de corresponderlo.

"Esta noche…" murmuró Gilbert entre besos y quejidos, con el ultimo hilo de voz "Esta noche… y todas las que desees… quiero ser tuyo…, Iván."

"Mi nombre es Rusia."

'_De ese modo, en esa noche fría y oscura, tormentosa, entre jadeos y suspiros, te le entregaste por completo, sin vacilar. Porque ya no tenías a dónde ir, no tenías ya a quién recurrir. No tenías nada que perder. Estabas solo. Aceptaste tu destino, y te resignaste en ello. Como debiste hacerlo desde un principio. Como te lo dije un millón de veces. Después de todo, al final comprendiste que tan sólo, querías saberte apreciado... Pero a quien engañamos? Al menos querías sentirte reconocido. Y te lo propusiste entonces. De ahora en adelante esa persona sería él._

_¿Y ya ves como terminó todo? Ya no eres tú. Ya no eres Prusia. Sólo eres Gilbert… un simple mortal que aceptó su destino… Una nación abandonada…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Akzeptanz=Aceptación<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Bien, mi primera fic terminada…. Todo un orgullo!**

**Los agradecimientos y todo el fluff q quiero decir lo hare en un capi aparte que posiblemente escriba hoy :3 aparte con mis propios sentimientos sobre la historia, mis lectores y muchas cosas mas nwn**

**TwT cielos, espero les haya gustado, a todos los q hayan leído :3 tengo mucho que decir… pero lo hare en los agradecimientos (tengo mucha gente a la que agradecer, eh?) asi que salvare todo el fluff para luego, ahorita lo que me haría muy feliz seria un review final… que dicen?**


End file.
